


Let The Games Begin

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [22]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Jess being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “Pteranodon” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Pteranodon” challenge.

It was the most beautiful thing Jess had ever seen, and ranked pretty highly on her most terrifying list too.

She was glad that she was watching the Pteranodon from the ARC. She flicked between monitors, disabling as many cameras as she could. But it wasn't going to be enough.

“I don't suppose there's a chance that the entire world _isn't_ watching that?” Lester asked.

Jess didn't bother answering. Because unless Jenny managed to convince everyone that the Pteranodon's appearance at the Olympics opening ceremony was all part of the celebrations, then they were all well and truly screwed.  



End file.
